


Lust & Desires

by Tiggerbang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Cock Warming, Double Penetration?, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Knifeplay, Master/Servant, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Vampire slayer roleplay, Vibrators, innocent junmyeon, shameless OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerbang/pseuds/Tiggerbang
Summary: Ever since he met you, he is having doubts about his identity. Are you the vampire who took his soul and heart? He lick his teeth just to feel his fangs for confirmation. Nope, he’s definitely the vampire here.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a Junmyeon fic again, and a vampire one at that. Its inspired by a line friend, we had chats about different concepts and these are some of what i love. (Junmyeon's kink bingo is actually my own bingo) It was meant to be a fluff, but as things goes with Junmyeon recently, it turn out like this.

"Can you go shopping with me daddy?" Junmyeon cough and sputters his coffee out, wiping his lips daintily as he looks around the cafe cautiously "Stop calling me that!" he hisses while you smile innocently "Why? It’s the truth!" he sighs and runs a hand through his hair, exasperated. "We're in a relationship, plus I’m not that much older than you..." the last part was barely heard, but you catch it and cross your arms. "Junmyeon, both of us know that you’re way older than me. Just because you look and feel around my age doesn’t mean you are, it’s a fact. You love it when I call you daddy, don’t act like you don’t!" he’s horrified by your words and stuff a spoonful of ice cream into your mouth so you can stop. You grin slyly as he sends you a warning look, hooking your leg around his under the table while he tries to push it away.

"Behave." He’s the touchy one when the two of you are alone, which makes you laugh at his words. You ignore it and take a mouthful of ice cream, kissing him and pushing the dessert into his mouth while he savours your tongue with soft hums "Still want me to behave? It’s okay, no one will see!" you pat his thigh, hoping he can return the favour and beaming in delight when he does it gently, holding your chin in place. "Ah...Who needs spoons when I have your mouth" you sigh blissfully as you lean back, watching him lick his lips with a dazed look. You nudge him, getting his attention and standing up to leave. "You and your dirty mouth." He’s chuckling, patting your butt lightly as you chirped "You like it though!"

A fond smile appears as he remembers the first meeting. He notice you at the club, and was getting ready to approach you, when you clink your glass against his with a confident "Hey handsome, I want to go home with you." that have him stumped. He drove you to his house in his confused daze, and you kiss him before he can even say anything. When you learned that he’s a vampire, you let him continue drinking from you, so fascinated and thrilled that he thinks you have a supernatural fetish. “I don’t have a supernatural fetish!” you insist every time he asks you, ruffling your hair and getting rid of your protests with soft kisses.

You stayed at his house after that, proposing to be his fuck buddy and blood donor (your words, not his) which he reluctantly agreed to. He doesn’t really like drinking blood from humans, so he drinks animal blood and only asks you if he ran out and forgot to order it.

He can’t take his hands off you and you’re more than willing, the sounds you make loud enough for the neighbours to complain about it and he could only apologize while staring at the ground while you hide behind the door and giggle, stroking his chest. He end up officially asking you out after doing this for a week, the feelings you have for each other developing with each session.

"I can’t believe I let her live with me and we’re dating!" Junmyeon has his head in his hands, knees on his desk while Jongdae laughs loudly, patting his back. "You are so whipped! I got to say, she’s impressive to get Mr Vampire CEO wrapped around her finger." Junmyeon turns to look at him helplessly "She’s just so...bold. I’m always shocked at what comes out of her mouth." Jongdae shrugs "Shouldn’t you be used to it by now? Do you want me to teach you some counterattacks?" Junmyeon thinks about it, contemplating his choices. Maybe Jongdae can help him out? He nods, not expecting Jongdae to hold his head in place and lean in "W-wait! What are you-" you kick open the door and pulled Jongdae away "What are you doing to my boyfriend!" you huffed, standing in front of Junmyeon protectively.

Jongdae grins cheekily "Nothing? he wanted me to teach him how to flirt, I was demonstrating" Junmyeon groans. You and Jongdae are out to get him, he swears. After introductions were made, you find a lot in common with Jongdae, and the two of you love to joke about Junmyeon being your sugar daddy, which makes him ignore the both of you.

Even after spending so much time together, he’s still amazed and shocked by how vocal and bold you are, your confidence a huge contrast to his usually quiet and reserved personality. It’s what draws you to him, being so full of life and mischievous. You like how honest and pure he is, despite being a vampire he’s inexperienced when it comes to dating. "Stop teasing me! Its not my fault i didn’t get to date before being changed!" he’s pouting now, turning away from you and sulking after you turned him on in public. You wrap your arms around his shoulder and murmur "Let me make it up to you?" he gives a short nod "You better."

"It took me a while before i approach the ladies to handle my lust." He admits to you while you lie on his lap, blinking up at him. "Before that i took to drinking the blood of my enemies." you make a face at that, sitting up and stroke his hair to reassure him "It’s what makes you so endearing Junmyeon. Its okay, i can show you the cool stuff!" you love how innocent and naive Junmyeon is despite being a vampire, sure he’s confident and sexy in bed, but when he’s out with you he acts like a teenage boy who is dating for the first time. He talks and act like a Victorian man, probably because he IS one. He is always unconsciously doing gentlemanly things that makes you giggle and adore him more, even more so when he asks why you are laughing.

You watch Junmyeon texting and typing away at his devices, impressed at his speed. "Wow! You sure work fast." he grimaces "I have to learn these for my business to strive. I’m glad Jongdae handles most of it." he rubs his temple after sending another email, and you move to massage his shoulders.

"I’m not really a fan of technology and all things that come with it." you turn to face him, an idea forming in your head "Let me show you technology in a positive light. Its time to keep up with the times!" he can’t help being worried at the way your eyes are shining.

You hand him a blank grid sheet and he picks it up, tilting it this way and that while you sing "It’s time for kink bingo! Do yours and I’ll show you mine." _Is he hearing things?_ "Sorry? A what?" you sigh and hand him your phone, google ready on hand for him "Kink bingo. You write down your kinks. It’s for us to know each other better." He nods then, a serious expression on his face as he thinks long and hard what to write. You watch him put on his glasses, amused at how he looks like he’s doing some important business when he’s just googling kinks. "Can i fill in two sheets?" he asks, voice small as he looks at you while you blink "Sure. You sure are a kinky man." you tease as he pretends not to hear, ears red from embarrassment "There’s just a lot of things i want to try with you!"


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the real fun begins, you have to get the supplies. Junmyeon is lost and confused as he tags along, welcomed into a whole new world that he thinks he will like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always giggle at the thought of going lingerie shopping with my future bf and teasing him to no end about it. I have been wanting to go inside a sex toy shop for ages and never got the courage to, someone give me strength to take the final steps and go down the stairs (The shop faces the street, with star is leading down)
> 
> A short chapter, more to show our innocent vampire's wonder and reaction to all these things. It's his baby steps!

His eyes dart around, face getting red as he takes in all the lingerie. You’re pulling him by the arm, observing where his eyes land on and his reaction, pointing out the ones he seems to like. He only said a few words, nodding with confusion when you hold on a panty that have no fabric in front. “So it’s easier during sex.” You explain nonchalantly, leaving him to stare after you while you continue selecting, having more fun than usual. You find lingerie shopping quite boring, but with Junmyeon next to you everything seems better. He is so easy to read, if you catch him staring at a certain piece too long you just know he’s imagining you in it, the gulping that comes after a sure sign you’re correct. “Junmyeon, you don’t have to be shy. You see me naked almost every day, why are you still blushing?” he shakes his head ‘Its different! We’re alone for that.”

After getting almost half the store, you nudge him to pay "I'll take all these." his vampiric side appears at the counter, the charming smile making the cashier swoon while you roll your eyes. Taking the bags before he could "I would have liked it better if you tried some on them for me." he says honestly, placing the bags into the car. "Nuh-uh, that won’t be surprising would it?" for once, he wished he had gone into the dressing room when you were trying it on. It’s not the way of a gentleman, but one time wouldn’t hurt, right?

The next stop is the costume shop, and he can’t help asking "Are we getting ready for a costume party? Did you invite everyone?" he seems excited for the wrong reason, eyes wide and innocent as he turns to you. "Aww Junmyeon..." you can’t help pinching his cheeks, whispering your plans to him. He pulls away, biting his lip, unable to hide his excitement and almost jumping on the spot for what you said. You hold his hand, calming him down “Now, there’s no need to be impatient. You do remember what you wrote right?” he gives an absentminded hum, already looking through the racks with eager eyes.

"I can’t help it! I’m brought up this way!" he protests when you laugh, kissing his cheek.

"What, so you’re like, the son of a lord or something?" Junmyeon nods glumly "Yeah. Sorry I’m boring." you hug his arm and make him look at you "No you're NOT! You’re handsome, sexy, charming, caring and adorable! Plus, I’m here to show you how to have fun, right?" he nods, taking a huge bundle of clothes and piling them into your waiting arms, this time asking if he can join you in the dressing room. “Only if you tried the ones I get for you!” He agrees immediately, the two of you giggling and being silly as you indulge in his uniform fantasies, changing before he can touch you. You have gotten him matching ones too, he looks at himself in the mirror, adjusting his fringe as he studies the flight captain outfit. “Great minds think alike.” You catch his eye and wink in your flight attendant costume, changing back and getting out before he have a chance to initiate anything.

"Are we at the right place?" he whispers softly, reading the sign once again ‘Lust and desires’ you climb down the stairs to the dungeon like shop and he follows, puzzled and confused at everything he sees. Why are there handcuffs? What’s that thing? What is this-oh. He finally recognises the lube and condom at the corner, and you nod triumphantly. Junmyeon is uncomfortable as the owner is more than eager to show all the newest products and explain its function, but he can’t help listening intently, gulping as he try not to imagine the scenes in his head. You are barely listening, a few items already in mind and turning your full attention to Junmyeon instead, making sure to get everything he is staring at. You pinched his butt when no one is looking, pecking his lips before he can scold you.

“Look at you, being such an attentive student.” You sing, watching him try to come up with something and sighing when he can’t “It’s for safety reasons! I wouldn’t want to hurt you accidentally.” You shrug his excuses away, picking up a dildo and inspecting it “Is there anything in particular you want to try? I’m open to everything.” You hope the shop would give him more inspiration and a clearer idea of what he really wants, and it does, making you grin as he walks around, filling the basket with more things than you imagined. The drive home is quiet, with you changing radio channels and settling for one playing pop songs. He seems to be dying to ask you questions, clearing his throat a few times but no words coming out until he’s almost near his house. He turns to you at a red light then, eyes searching yours and face full of questions.

"Why-" you place a finger on his lips "You'll know soon enough! Oh, is someone horny?" You notice the bulge in his pants and pokes it lightly, making him jump. Junmyeon grits his teeth as his eyes stay on the road, speeding up. "Mind your language young lady. You should know why I’m like this!" you touch his member again and he jumps, ignoring the fact that other people can see what you’re doing "So you’re going to fuck me when we get home?" he turns to you then, eyes blazing red, barely masking the desire in his voice "Keep speaking like that and I’ll make sure you can’t talk for days." you squeeze his member again, anticipating that he lives up to his promise.


	3. Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon have a uniform kink, and the maid uniform is one of the ones he likes the most. What better way to relieve his stress than this? It's killing two birds with one stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon can't help being sweet even in the heat of the moment :') i was considering not writing out the sex and cutting it off right before the thing starts however i think this is better, i had to include him moaning since he have such a sweet and lovely voice thats perfect for that.

Junmyeon plops down onto the couch with a sigh, back of his palm covering his eyes as he leans his head back. It’s a tiring day, with back to back meetings and signing deals. For a moment he forgets his status as a vampire, feeling the stress of being a CEO. Since he came from a prestigious family, the amount of antiques he had was able to finance his lifestyle for as long as he wants, but he doesn’t like the thought of that. He was thought from young to work hard, to not be arrogant just because of their family. So he decided to do small investments here and there, one thing lead to another and now he’s the CEO of a trading company, neutral to the work itself. Some parts of this life reminds me of his human past, a time he wishes he can go back to.

The house is silent and he figured you went out, staying in his position as he loosens his tie. He glances to the side when there’s footsteps, tone of your voice making him sit up straighter, wary that it’s the start of another prank. You appear with a tray, glass of water and grapes on it. He blinks, unsure how to respond to your outfit.

You’re wearing a pink maid uniform that’s above the knees, hair tied up in pigtails with a tiny lace headband. The stockings are decorated with pink ribbons just like the rest of the outfit, the small heart shaped boob window making him gulp and look away.

"Welcome home master~" you sing, making a show of swaying your hips as you balance the tray carefully in your hand. With a knee on the space in between his thigh, you lean down to offer him the drink, purposely making it hard for him not to look at your cleavage as he takes the drink. He accepts it with a soft thanks, pushing his glasses up, wondering what exactly are you doing.

You set down the tray, making him choke when you bunch up your dress and flash him 'accidentally', letting him see the matching pastel pink lace underwear you’re wearing. Taking the bowl of grapes and pushing yourself closer to him, you coax him sweetly "Say ahh..." he opens his mouth obediently, letting you feed him as a hand moves to your waist almost automatically. His shoulders relax when he realise its not a prank, sending you a half smile when you peck his lips.

"What’s going on?" Junmyeon asks finally, tilting his head as his eyes rake over your form again. You sit on his lap and make yourself comfortable, arms around his neck "Don’t you remember? It’s in your kink bingo." he have forgotten about it after filing it out, mind preoccupied with work until you mention it.

"What we're going to do, is slowly check off the things." you seem excited at the thought, and giggle when you feel a twitch in his pants. "I'm your maid today, what do you want master Junmyeon?" the way you’re calling him makes his mind blank, before the dirty thoughts take over and his hand is sneaking under the dress, grabbing handfuls of your ass and squeezing until you yelp. "Help me relieve my stress?" he’s whispering, voice low and hypnotizing as a hand moves near your panties, slipping a finger in with a satisfied hum as you gasp.

"Your wish is my command." you close your eyes briefly to compose yourself, moving to stand behind him and massaging his shoulders to his confusion. "Why? Isn’t this what you want?" you feign innocence as he frowns, barely concealing your grin when he pushes you down onto the couch, hovering over you with red lust filled eyes "You know what i want." he rubs his hardening member against you, holding you down as you arch your back on reflex at the sudden movement.

He begins to lick your neck when you whimper, hands intertwining with yours "Is this how you treat your master? I should punish you." your eyes widen at his words barely registering it before he’s turning you on your hands and knees. He uses the ribbon on your dress to tie your hands to your back as your squirm, protesting as he hushes you, whispering sweet nothings into your ear and promises that it’s going to be good. He pushes your dress up until your bottom is exposed, watching the soft and tender skin jiggle as you shake it playfully at him, the scent of desire spilling out of you in waves as you glance up at him to see it reflected in his eyes. He turns you to face the front again, warning you not to move as he squeeze your breasts.

You could hear the unbuckling of his belt, wishing you can look at him as you stay still, jumping as the leather hitting your skin with a loud sound, taken off guard by what he’s doing. You know it’s in his kink bingo, but you didn’t expect him to act on it so soon. He have always been gentle and sweet to you, listening to your requests and following through immediately with no complains. "You heart always beat so loudly when I get rough." he’s breathing into your ear, getting more aroused as he sees your ass decorated in patches of red. "You like it don’t you?" you nod furiously, making it a point to moan loudly at the next blow, anticipating what he’s going to do next.

He pushes your panties down, licking his lips at how soaked it is as he scolds you "Getting wet from your punishment? You’re such a bad girl." he rubs himself against your back entrance, the friction of his clothes against your exposed skin making you whine. He stays still, pressed closed to you as he slips his finger into you again, loving the way you pant as he thrusts it in and out at a leisurely pace.

He’s peppering kisses down your neck and collarbone, fangs scraping the skin lightly and listening to your breath hitching, moving faster when he senses you’re close.

He swears you have a supernatural fetish, your heart rate speeds up and you get more turned on when he show his fangs, or when he’s talking to you threateningly. He doesn’t mind though, he’s happy as long as you are. He leans in, giving you a sweet, gentle kiss while you tremble, signalling that you’re close to release. You release with a call of his name and he groans in response, stroking your hair gently. Junmyeon continues to finger you through your release, pulling them out at the last minute and licking his fingers clean when you’re getting close to your second release. He unties your hands and lets you lie on the bed to catch your breath, chest heaving as you stare at the ceiling.

He leans against the armrest, raising an eyebrow at you as you collect yourself, thighs still shaking slightly as you whimper at being denied release. "Aren’t you going to serve me?" he asks, shirt already unbuttoned and pants unzipped, waiting for you "Ride me." he commands as you move to him shakily, forcing you to straddle him. You spent no time taking off his pants and boxers, stroking his cheek as he does the same to you affectionately, eyes shining with so much love that have you blushing.

The two of you look at each other for a moment, immersed in the emotions before you lower yourself onto him, both groaning at the sensation. His eyes are clouded over as he stares at your breasts, tongue reaching out to lick it teasingly before biting it softly. You move harder in retaliation, smiling as he calls your name.

Tilting your head, you do everything you can to coax the sounds out of him, watching in fascination as he closes his eyes, face filled with pleasure. You love hearing his moans, his voice is always so sweet and soft, its melodic and hypnotizing. He looks ethereal like this, more of an angel than what he really is with his flawless skin and perfect features, lips a thin line as he bites it. You worked him up to his release, slowing down whenever he seems to be close, getting your revenge on him as he looks at you with helplessly, a pout on his lips.

"Aww, don’t be sad. I will let you cum." you sing, thrusting your tongue in time with the movement of your hips, stroking his chest and holding him down when he tries to thrust up. He lets out a frustrated growl, one that have you giggle in delight, talking to him dirtily to get him more aroused. "I love it when you're in me. It feels so good master." you moan as he hits your spot, continuing the dirty talk until he’s breathing heavily, releasing into you with a groan of your name. You let him catch his breath, running a hand through his soft locks as he opens an eye to peek at you, sheepish grin on his face.

"Does it hurt?" he touches your bottom, worried as you fake a sob. You shake your head, hugging him to you "No, i like the spanking! Plus, you can apply cream on it. Then we can do it again." you’re smiling brightly as if what you said is something mundane, stretching as you move closer to him, leaning on his shoulder as he covers the both of you with the blanket.

"So, did it relieve your stress?" Junmyeon nods happily, eyes shining as he looks at you. "Do you like it?" he nods again, freezing when you ask "When don’t we check off an item every day?" he sighs, wishing to be able to do that as he says regretfully "I have to work. If we do this every day i won’t be able to function properly." you laugh, stroking his chest

"Why? will you be thinking how good you fuck me while writing those boring proposals?" he gives a scandalized gasp, looking at you "Yes! I mean, no! You make my mind a mess." he complains, smiling when you laugh again and hug his waist "Thank you." you hum "Anything for you, Junmyeon."


	4. Vampire Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon wants to replace his bad memories with good ones, and he would like your help to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow i always end up writing him as sweet and loving, I am so whipped for him.

“Why don’t you be my secretary?” Junmyeon asks as you tidy up his desk, looking at his papers in disappointment when you shake your head, watching you place a rose into the vase. “I have a job. Besides, will you even get any work done if I’m here with you 24/7” that is news to him. “Wait, you work?” You feign offence “Of course. What do you think I do at home while you’re working? I’m a freelance writer.” He clasps his fingers together, placing his chin on top as he fixes you an interested look. “You should show me your work sometime. Freelance…that means you can work here too.” trying his best to convince you, wanting to be with you as much as he can. “We can go on lunch dates and you can make sure I’m not too stressed all the time-”

He’s about to continue when Jongdae pushes the door open. “Junmyeon! How could you? I thought its bros before hoes!” Junmyeon winces at his use of words “Jongdae, language! She is in no way a…” he trails off, unable to say the term as Jongdae waves a dismissal hand “It’s just a saying. How could you THINK about replacing me?” He sits on Junmyeon’s lap then, wrapping his arms around him as he whines “I’m your best friend! Am I not doing a good job? Is that why?!” he’s upset and you’re amused at his antics, watching to see how Junmyeon will react. “it’s not that…I want to lessen your workload.” He smiles to himself at having find the perfect reason, while the younger just scoffs “As if! You just want to fuck her whenever you want!” you shrug, agreeing with him as Junmyeon denies it fiercely with blushing cheeks while scolding Jongdae again.

Jongdae stands up then, slinging an arm around your shoulder. “For the sake of our Junmyeon’s happiness I guess I have to accept it. Come on, let me brief you on everything so you can start work.” He drags you away, grip on your shoulder firm as you tried to tell him that you haven’t agree. “You are still considering it? What is there to think about? You get to be with your boyfriend AND get paid.” He listens to your worries, clucking his tongue. “He is professional, plus, he have all these year to train his self-control. He’s the most self-disciplined man I have ever seen. If anything, I think YOU are the one who will jump him.” He smirks as you glare at him, tilting his head in challenge with a raised eyebrow. Unable to come up with a rebuttal, you cross your arms, sighing as you listen to him explaining everything. Jongdae leaves you to start on your work and that’s when Junmyeon calls you into his office.

When you go in the first thing you notice is the different weapons on the table. Even to someone not well versed in weapons, you know at a glance that it’s all real and not imitations. It’s not just any weapon, you’re pretty sure they’re weapons used to kill vampires, noticing the cross sign and the golden handles with wings on it. “You said I can decide what to do this time.” When you walk closer he’s wiping one of the dagger, turning it this way and that before offering it to you.

"Are you sure about this?" You eye the dagger he hands you with a gloved hand, surprised at his suggestion. "Yes. Get rid of my bad memories" he’s pouting, eyes pleading as he waits for you to accept. You take it, feeling the weight on your hands as he teaches you how to use them. "I know you won’t hurt me." the absolute trust he have makes you touched, and you give him a soft kiss. He holds up a piece of paper to you and you read it, giggling at how he have planned out everything. "You got a script for this?" you’re amused, not surprised at all. He always goes all out no matter what it is, a quality you admire about him. "Just as well. Didn’t you say you want to be an actor?" you hum, going through the plot "You know, we can film it and upload it. Who says you can’t be a porn actor?" Junmyeon’s quick to reject your suggestion

"No! I’m the only one that can see you naked." the rare show of possessiveness always makes you glow with pride, proud of the fact that a vampire treasures you so much. He hands you a set of clothes before pushing you out of his office “See you later.”

You tap your fingers against the table impatiently, looking around for Junmyeon. You’re at your second glass and he’s still nowhere to be found. “Waiting for someone?” the tall and handsome bartender flashes you a dimpled smile, big eyes eluding innocence as he faces you. “Not really.” You hum, stirring the drink as you flirt with him lightly. You sensed a presence behind and turned, sending Junmyeon a sweet smile that almost have him leaning down to kiss you until he caught himself. “Hey gorgeous. Can I sit here?” You gestured to the seat, ordering the same drink for him.

He’s barely able to keep his hands to himself, a hand on your waist to ‘steady’ you as you bob your head to the beat. You rub a leg against him in retaliation, noticing his slight jump out of the corner of your eyes in amusement. Another hand is on your thigh, moving lower the more you spend time chatting and flirting with him. When he’s near to your spot you stand up, walking out and turning for him to follow. Without a word he drives you back to his house, both of you keeping quiet as you look at each other with dark intense eyes.

He pushes you against the door the moment you walked into his house, a soft gasp leaving his lips. Distracted by the way you hold his chin and lick his lips, you slip a hand into his pants as he holds the back of your neck, devouring your mouth hungrily. This is the first time he have shown you his vampiric side, and instead of being scared you are undeniably more aroused at the new side of him. He smirks when he hears your heart beating even more loudly, sending you a smouldering stare that has you feeling weak in the knees.

He sucks in a breath when he feels cold metal against his forehead, cocky smirk on his lips “Is the prey hunting its predator now?” he’s purring, voice low and menacing as he traps you against the wall. You load the gun, gasping when he presses hard against your crotch, making you drop it in surprise. He’s gripping your wrists tightly, biting and sucking on your skin as you writhe and try to move away. It took everything for you to remember to stick to the script, mind growing hazy from his actions. You reach for the knife hidden in your bra before he can touch your breasts, aiming it at him with a glare. 

“I would love to see you try, doll.” The confidence makes your knees feel weak, his eyes hypnotizing you to drop the knife and you remember his warnings, closing your eyes almost immediately. He lets out a growl, displeased that you dare to look away. When you open an eye to peek at him his fangs are out, and he takes your finger to bite it. You yelp, watching as he licks the liquid up like it’s the best wine in the world, expression erotic as he grins wildly.

You close your eyes again, protesting as he rips your top and skirt, silencing your sounds of disapproval by kissing you, open mouthed and dirty. Dazed by his kiss, he uses the opportunity to hoist you up, forcing you to wrap your legs around him. “There’s no use resisting.” He says when you struggle, hands on his chest to push and legs flailing. “I won’t kill you.” He’s stroking your hair tenderly, giving you a chaste kiss on the lips. “Why don’t you stop trying to kill me?”

“No. It is my duty to get rid of you.” You refuse, shaking your head as send him a determined look, hands trying to reach for the nearest weapon. He fakes a sigh and kicks them further away “Fine. I will just fuck you so hard you forget what you’re here for.”

You shivered, both from anticipation and the cold as he lie you down on the floor rug, watching you try to roll away. He places his arms around your head, sending you a carnal look that sends tingles straight to your clit, making you swear loudly. Tilting his head, he pushes your panty to one side, watching as you try to close your legs desperately. “You smell delicious.” He’s stroking the waistband of your panties, before pulling it down and thrusting his tongue in. You groan, hips bucking up and hands gripping his hair tightly almost automatically, giving it a tug when he pretend to move away.

“Are you giving in to me now? Do you want me?” he looks up at you between your thighs, fangs coming out as he flashes you a dangerous smile. You’re drawn into his eyes, finding yourself hypnotized as you say the words he’s waiting for “I want you…” you’re confused at what’s going on, only when he raises an eyebrow with a wink does it hit you that this is part of his vampire powers.

“Just as well. Let me change your mind. Not all vampires are evil.” He bites your inner thigh, another hand spreading your legs wider as you close your eyes, wincing when you feel something sharp grazing your skin. He pauses, as if waiting to see your reaction, plunging his tongue into you just as you’re about to tell him to do something.

“Junmyeon!” you gasp loudly as he starts at a fast pace, a hand holding your hips down to stop you thrashing around. You could feel the tension building up with each and every stroke of his tongue, hoping that he won’t stop at the crucial moment. However, as soon as he feels your stomach tightening, the sure sign that an orgasm is near, he withdraws himself, hovering over you as you let out a loud curse and glare at him. “How can I let you cum with just my tongue?” he says, laughing as you blurt out a “You’re such a filthy bloodsucker!” too caught up in your emotions and role. “I have something better, to show my sincerity.” Before you can ask what it is, he sheathes himself deeply into you, staying still to give you time to adjust.

“You like seeing this side of me don’t you?” He mutters against your ear, moving his hips at an excruciatingly slow pace. Frustrated at being denied orgasm, you move your hips against him, urging him to speed up. He ignores your efforts completely, continuing at his own pace no matter what you do. You slip a fingers into your folds in retaliation, groaning loudly as he pulls it out harshly, snapping his hips into you and biting your neck, preparing you for what is to come next.

Your mind grows hazy again, for a different reason this time as you feel the blood flowing out of you, the pleasure of this sensation making you struggle to keep awake. His eyes are red now, a frenzy of hips as he continues mercilessly, fangs sinking into your neck as he drinks from you. His eyes turn brown for a moment as he sees your closed eyes, and he removes his lips from you almost immediately, an apology at the tip of his tongue.

The immense pleasure as he drinks from you made you feel like you’re floating on a cloud, body melting under his touch. When he stops your eyes snap open and gasp for breath, feeling like you have fell from the sky. You look lost and disorientated, this is the first time Junmyeon have taken so much from you, you had no idea what to expect. Once he makes sure you’re back with him again, he continues his erratic pace, abandoning the thought of teasing you as he’s getting closer to completion himself.

He watches you reach down and take the short dagger, wondering what you’re going to do with it until you push the hilt to join his member with a groan, eyes widening as he takes in the scene. The feel of the cold metal makes you whimper, hands pushing it in inch by inch as he stops, gulping as you play with the dagger while he’s still inside you. He feels his throat going dry as you lose yourself to the pleasure, moaning loudly at the cooling sensation. He starts moving again, rubbing against the hilt heightening his pleasure as he follows the pace you have set. You almost dropped the dagger and he takes it from you, hands wrapped so tightly around it that there’s blood along with a stinging pain but he ignores it, the two of you calling each other’s name loudly as you’re both brought to the height of ecstasy. You release with a shout of his name and he follows soon after, staying inside you with his head in between your breasts, blinking innocently at you while you groan.

You were about to speak when you notice the red on his hands, urging him to pull out which he does reluctantly, sitting up abruptly and running out of the room despite your body screaming in protest. He is about to run after you when you set down the first aid kid, bandaging his hand up to stop the blood flow. “That could kill you! We both know its specially crafted to kill vampires.” He doesn’t say anything, continuing to tilt his head at you as he looks at you innocently, as if the pain doesn’t bother him at all. Satisfied when you’re done, you push him to lie down and he does obediently, turning to face you. Even without him speaking, you know what he’s about to ask from the way he’s biting his lips nervously.

“It makes me think of the first night we spent together.”

He has his arms around you, listening to your words attentively as he wipes you clean. You take a piece of tissue from him and do the same, his hum of agreement encouraging you to go on. “I didn’t know you could charm me! You never tried it out on me before.” He is grinning widely at the remark “I didn’t have to. You throw yourself at me before I even said anything.” He’s proud while you hit his chest, laughing as you try to think of a comeback. Instead, you changed the subject entirely, making him laugh harder “When you let your vampire instincts take over, its sexy. It makes me both scared and arouse.” He seems baffled at your confession “The element of danger that you could really suck me dry is…exhilarating. When you drank from me it feels so good, I swear I was going to orgasm right then and there.” He takes a mental note of that, throwing the tissues into the bin.

"I don’t bother knowing about kinks at first." Junmyeon says as he strokes your hair, listening to your still rapidly beating heart. "There wasn’t a need for me to. My sexual encounters were all one night stands." you look up from lying on his chest, meeting his eyes as he smiles gently "Until I met you. I was surprised at your proposal, i was a little scared to be honest." he laughs, taking your hand as you reach out for him. "I was unsure, what if you find me a loser for knowing nothing?" you shake your head and hold his hand tightly.

"I’m glad you agreed. All my previous partners were reluctant and find it weird." you deflate as you remember their words. It still hurts after all these years. Sensing your emotions, Junmyeon kisses your forehead. "Even if they agreed, they want to do things THEIR way. I have to do everything they want, but when it comes to me, they always dismiss my ideas." Junmyeon's clenches a fist, getting upset at the thought. "When you agreed so easily, it felt so...nice. The fact that you're open to everything makes it even better." you hug his waist, taking in his sweet vanilla scent.

"I want you to be happy. If there’s anything I can do, i will make sure to do it. I also want to understand you better." he hums and runs a hand down your back, making you shiver and cling tighter to him. "It may be my first time dating, but i believe in communication. Respecting each other's thoughts and ideas is important to me too. I didn’t expect to fall in love or have anyone to genuinely want to be with me due to what I am." you make a noise of disagreement while he bit back a smile. "So I want to treat you in the best way I can." you return his smile and peck his lips "And you are. You’re the best boyfriend anyone can ask for. I mean, being rich, handsome AND open to all kinks? You don’t find someone like that so easily." he giggles with a blush, embarrassed at the compliments as he ducks his head.

"I would say i have my own motives too. Why would i say no to my lover whos so willing?" he admits as you nudge him playfully. "Thank you for today. I know you have your concerns. It did make the unpleasant memories slightly more bearable." he winces at the past memories, and you cup his face, trying to distract him

"Will you get a boner the next time you’re chased by a vampire hunter?" your tone is light hearted, bursting into laughter at his indignant look "Ew, no!" 


	5. Junmyeon's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long time, Junmyeon gets to talk about his story to someone he cares about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is initially going to be a collection of smut, but i woke up today and thought about vampire Junmyeon and how he came to be who he is now. I'm missing Junmyeon and I guess the ideas are reflecting it now. Now I want to give vampire Junmyeon a big big hug ;-;

"Junmyeon, what's it like being a vampire?"

You sit at the edge of his table, picking up the rabbit shaped paper weight and throwing it into the air as he sets his pen down.

“You get enhanced senses,” he starts off, eyeing the paper weight while you ignore him. “photographic memory, superhuman speed and strength.” As if to prove his point, he catches the paper weight, pulling you by the waist and planting a firm kiss on your lips with a triumph grin. “And of course, I don’t age.” You wrap your legs around his waist “What about vampire weaknesses?”

He fakes a hurt look “Are you going to use it on me?” that earns a coo from you as you tickle his chin “I want to protect you from it!”

He gives a satisfied hum “I get headaches if I’m out in the sun for too long, if I stop drinking blood I will start to grow old."

He studies you curiously “Why did you ask about this?”

Pecking his lips, you hug his head and strokes it softly, letting his head lie on your chest.

“You always ask about me, I want to know about you too. Tell me about everything, I’m willing to listen.”

He is silent for a long time, just when you thought he have fallen asleep he looks up at you, eyes shining with tears. “It’s been a long time since I tell someone about my past. It’s quite heavy.” He warns while you continue to run a hand through his hair, whispering comforting words.

"I was born from a rich family. My family actually had a pact with vampires. You know how people were crazy about immortality?” You nod in response.

“That’s my family. They gave the vampires blood and money in exchange of everlasting youth and to make sure our bloodline continues to have power." Junmyeon’s brows are furrowed, as he sighs loudly "The thing is, the chance of being turned is 50/50. The older we are the harder it is for our body to accept, and it would shut down our body functions since it thought we are really dead." Your ears perk up in interest at that "That's the first time I have heard of that! So they're willing to risk it?"

Junmyeon shrugs "They were willing to. The vampires advised that we should send able bodied and physically fit young humans instead after one too many failed attempts, so it became the next in line who are sent."

he shudders at the memory. "They sent me to some eerie castle during my 18 birthday, I saw the vampires and freaked out. Even after they explained to me, I didn't like the arrangement and tried to run away, but the head vampire caught me and well...I got turned." You hold his hand tightly as he lowers his head, waiting until he sends you a small smile and continue.

"I hated blood before I was turned, so to have to drink it to survive disgusts me. My family don’t care about that, they're just glad their wealth and power would continue growing." you tilt your head "But there's a few successful ones before you? So why do they want to keep turning them?" he grimaces, closing his eyes “They were planning to take over every business out there, so the more vampires the more hold they have over the whole world." you blinked "And the vampires let them?"

He scoff "Of course not! After I turned they figured it out and disappeared. So I was the last vampire of my family. They wanted me to turn everyone else I refused to and left. I don’t want to meet them again." You mutters unhappily, playing with his fingers. You know he is lying, it’s a habit he does when he lies but decides to distract him with another topic.

"How did you form this company then?" his expression softens and he relaxes, a smile back on his face again.

"I have always liked games even before I turned, so I sold some of the antiques to buy and sell games to those who don't have access to it." You laughed, it’s such a Junmyeon thing to do, one of the reasons you fell in love with him.

“I didn’t leave the house straight away, that would be unwise. The least they could do is to fund my business, so I made them do it though they were against the idea. Games make me feel human again ,so I don't want to let go of it.” You pat his hand and he holds onto it gently.

“I tried to go back to my human life, talking to human friends through letters and searching for all ways to curb the bloodlust. There was no way so I worked on training my self-control instead" you pat his back and he smile sadly.

"During Jongdae's past life I pretended to be a human. It was nice at first, but do you know what a hassle it is to wear makeup and act like I’m getting old like him? It was enough to make me give up after that." He shivers at the memory, a smile tugging at his lips.

"So my business spread to vampires and humans alike, and I made friends from all over the world who would send me games and we would split the profits equally. I still keep in contact with them till now. If not for them my company wouldn’t stand against time and I wouldn’t have started this trading company too." there's a faraway look in his eyes, and he smiles happily.

“You’ve done well Junmyeon, getting through all of it.” He doesn’t know that he needs to hear it, but the moment he heard your words he feels like the burden on his shoulders, who was there all along were being lifted. “Now, we will create more happy memories to cover the bad ones, alright?” he hugs you back tightly.

“Yes.”


	6. Phone Booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's going on there?" passerbys are staring at the phone booth who have two guards in front.  
> "Why are we guarding this phone booth exactly?" one of them ask the other, surveying the surrounding through his shades and adjusting his earpiece slightly.  
> "Don't ask questions. We have to follow Boss' orders no matter what." they are quiet and stand up taller as Jongdae approaches them.  
> "They're coming soon, once they're near the two fo you can leave."  
> The guards nod "Yes sir."  
> Jongdae rubs his forehead as he leaves the place, noticing Junmyeon's car stop near the phone booth. "Junmyeon, seriously...just HOW kinky are you?"  
> Junmyeon glares at him, and he waves cheerfully "Enjoy the sex!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love those red phone booths alot, its so aesthetic! The kinds we have here have blacked out glass walls, There's not much of those now though. Does anyone else pity secretary Jongdae? Cause i do, a little. Someone tell Junmyeon that booking a phone booth is not a part of Jongdae's job-scope please.

"Are we seriously going to do this?" Junmyeon asks, eyeing the phone booth that’s in the middle of the busy street. The phone booth is red, study looking with shining glasses, courtesy of Junmyeon who had sent someone to clean it. "Yes. Everyone’s too busy to care." you’re in a sundress, skipping as you pull him to stand in front of it.

He’s wearing tight pants and a light blue dress shirt, hair pushed up in the hairstyle you love the most. Taking a deep breath, pushes the door, locking it once you’re inside with him.

the two of you stand in silence, glancing around as he laughs nervously "its smaller than i thought." you pull him by the collar "Its good. We get to feel each other more." you take his hand, placing it on your thigh and pushing it up slowly, watching his reaction when he realises you’re not wearing anything underneath "So it’s easier for you" you purr out when he blinks, finger rubbing against you automatically.

You were taken by surprise when he wastes no time at all, placing you on the phone shelf and spreading your legs, making sure your back is against the wall and his body is covering you from prying eyes outside. “You can hear it don’t you?” you ask as you swing your legs, licking your lips as he unbuckle his belt and pulls his pants down in one move.

“Your heart rate is speeding up again. You’re such a naughty girl for getting so excited over public sex.” He’s biting your earlobe, voice deep with arousal as you force him to be closer to you, rubbing yourself against him with loud pants.

“Junmyeon, fuck me!” he risks a glance outside and people are still rushing past, engrossed in their phone or rushing to their destination. It feels like the phone booth is a different world entirely, with just the two of you in it. The thought makes him feel less anxious about being seen, and you noticed it, making a mental vow to have him focused only on you so he can’t overthink.

“Take a guess, do you think I have worn a bra today?” the question makes him turn his attention on your breasts, and without answering he licks a stripe up the valley of your breasts. “No.” he answers, before pulling the dress down until you can feel his hot breath on your chest, sucking on a nipple while playing with the other.

“Put me down.” You tell him softly, rubbing soothing circles on his neck as his red eyes turn to you. Once he does, you corner him to one side of the booth, tempting him by inserting his leg in between your thighs and rubbing against it. You could feel his body respond almost immediately, and giggle at just how easy it is to turn him on as he looks away, feeling shy even during times like this.

“Don’t be shy, it’s what makes you cute.” His eyes flashes at the word, pinning you against the wall as you whimper, knowing that he hates to be called cute during sex. Sometimes he needs a push, and you know just what to do to get what you want.

There’s no warning as he thrusts deeply into your waiting entrance, staying still and waiting for your signal before he pulls out at an equally agonizing pace. “Fast-ah!” you can’t help the small scream as he thrusts his hips roughly, using the wall to keep you in place as you get pressed against the glass. You could feel the glass tremble with his movements and the cooling sensation of the glass combined with his warm and hot member makes you crave for more, begging him shamelessly as he snaps his hips at the same rhythm.

“Stop saying I’m cute.” He requests when you slip a hand under his shirt, stroking his abs “And what if I don’t stop? What are you going to do?” he doesn’t answer, only grabbing your ass from the back to push you deeper into him. You cling onto him, feeling your legs turning weak with his powerful moves, and he looks at the streets again, this time with a more confident look.

“Look at you, getting fucked by me in the middle of the street.” Your eyes light up at the dirty talk. “So pliant and needy, still begging for more when I’m giving it to you hard.” He continues, slipping his finger into you while you get charmed by his smooth voice. He alternates between his finger and member, pushing the finger in when he pulls out of you, so that your hole is always filled at all times. You kiss him sloppily and explore his cavern with your tongue, listening to his groans as you clench around him, trying to get him to release.

A knock on the booth makes the both of you jump, and before Junmyeon can turn to see who it is you pull his head down, staring directly at the person who knocked as you encourage Junmyeon to go on with loud moans of his name. “Focus only on me.” You tell him, relaxing when he nods and the person is gone.

“What do you think of calling a random number and letting them hear us?” you ask Junmyeon, who shakes his head immediately “Maybe next time. You got to let me get used to this first honey.” You bite his lips in retaliation “You are doing great right now. Alright, if you say so.”

You were about to ask him to add another finger when he does it, making you jump at the cold sensation. “You like cold things in you. So I prepared something myself too.” You look down at where the two of you are connected, seeing a hint of sliver when he plunges his finger in and out of you.

He’s getting even faster, thrusts uneven, a sure sign he’s close as you feel the booth tremble from the force of him pushing you harder, somehow the thought of the whole thing collapsing and exposing the two of you to the open air with nowhere to hide sending pleasures straight down to your clit. He curses when he hears your broken chants of his name, about to bite you when you release with no warning, grip on him loosening as you let him chase his own high.

It takes him a few thrusts and your dirty talk to get him to cum, and when he does he holds you steady, waiting till you are able to stand on your own before pulling out carefully, taking out a set of your underwear and wearing it for you as you look at him in surprise. “Do you think I wouldn’t notice? I don’t want you to catch a cold.” He bends down to pull his boxers and pants up, frowning when he feels your hand staying on his ass “You have such a nice ass.” He laughs, slapping your hand away playfully.

Once the two of you are decently dressed again you pull him out to stand in front of the photo booth, posing and asking him to do the same as you hold the phone up and make a peace sign. You were thinking of a caption when you realised something.

"Junmyeon, do you have social media?"

He nods "I have Facebook and LinkedIn."

"What about Instagram?"

He recognizes the term, but he have to be sure "You mean the digital gallery where everyone shares about their lives? The closest thing I have to that is a private art gallery at Paris. Jongdae always posts about his clubbing adventures, what's the point of it?" you can’t believe he is asking you about that. But then again, he have lived for so long, it must seem futile to share with people that come and go.

"You should try it! I want to take a couple photos with you and show you off to the world! Plus your fashion is great, you can use it as your fashion gallery?"

"Mm...that sounds good. So all I have to do is to share photos as and when I like it?"

"Yes! Don't post it all at once though. You got to post it every few days, it won't be interesting if everything’s posted within the same day!" knowing Junmyeon, you know he would be eager to try it out so you make sure to warn him.

"Doesn't that mean vampire hunters all over the world will see me?" you stopped flipping through the magazine to look at him "Those still exist?" he nods grimly "I'm pretty sure they do." you shrugged "They can't kill you easily! You're a CEO, it's going to cause panic if the CEO mysteriously dies."

"But not many people know I am a CEO." You stop to stare at him.

"Wait...what do you mean?" he blinks, remembering that he have not told you about his public appearances in the company.

"Only Jongdae and a few higher ups know I am the CEO. Most of the time I use a hidden elevator to come up, and oftentimes I'm known as the biggest shareholder and co-founder of the company." You can’t understand why he have to go to such lengths.

"Why though? I don't see any problem with you being a vampire."

"It is easier now since people see vampires as a myth and source of entertainment, but I have been too used to hiding my identity and not raising suspicions. It was a hassle to fake my own death and take over all the time as the son or grandson." he sighs and shakes his head, wincing at the memory "Coffins are so stuffy and uncomfortable." he complains with a pout. You feel pity for him, thinking about how vampires are chased and burned during olden days. It must have taken him so long to even interact with humans after experiencing those.

"I let Jongdae do the interviews and magazine spreads since he's a good talker. He loves it too, says it helps him to get all the girls." he rolls his eyes.

"You are so cautious Junmyeon. I think now times have changed, no one will kill you, plus you have bodyguards! No one can come near you." You are trying to encourage and comfort him with the best of your ability and he gazes at you lovingly, endeared by how optimistic you are.

“Did you seriously hired bodyguards for this phone booth for a week?” he grins sheepishly “Jongdae told you? I would have loved to come down sooner, but work kept piling up so I sent someone to clean it. It would be bad if others used the phone booth and dirtied it! It’s all for hyenine purposes.” He defends himself and you kind of understand why Jongdae is always complaining and grumbling about his expenses.

“He pampers you so much and that’s a good thing, but what the hell am I supposed to write when he wants to claim from the company? CEO’s kinky adventures?” You could hear Jongdae’s whine in your head and giggle, shaking your head when Junmyeon looks at you questioningly.

You show him the bingo, crossing out the few both of you have tried and declaring a celebration dinner for almost clearing a line.

"This is why I like you. You're like a wild card, unpredictable and spontaneous, always willing to take risks. You are the direct opposite of me, and it is boring to stick to the rules and tread lightly for so long years." he pecks your forehead.

"You make my life more exciting."


	7. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon is curious how long she can handle this, will she do better than expected?

“Junmyeon…” You whine, and he hushes you, gripping your waist tighter.

He’s deep inside your back entrance, staying still to keep his member warm and ready as you squirm, hoping to get some much needed friction.

You’re sitting on his lap in a bikini, looking around at the yacht and sighing at the ocean in front of you. He’s holding a fishing rod, sitting on a beach chair while staring out at the water calmly.

"Don’t move." he warns, sighing when you don’t listen. You hear him take out something, jumping with a loud moan when he pushes something into you. You look down, gulping at the vibrator.

"That will teach you to be obedient" you shiver at his low and husky voice that’s close to your ear. He have always been the more patient of the two of you, years of practice and restraint shining through in times like this. He sets the vibrator to the lowest setting, giving you some satisfaction but not enough for you to cum, eyes on the water as you whimper softly, hiding your face on his shoulder. He is unmoved by the sounds you make, trying to get him to give in.

"We won’t get dinner if you’re too loud. You will scare away the fishes." you want to retort but don’t dare to, eyeing the remote he have on his other hand. He smiles sweetly then, kissing your forehead as you bite your lips and try to be quiet. Its torturous that you can’t move or do anything, and so you occupy yourself with staring up at him, caressing his face gently. He seems to not mind that and you gleefully continue, giggling as you squish his cheeks until he turn his eyes to you.

“I’m behaving, aren’t I? Shouldn’t you give me a reward?” you ask him, and he rummages around in his bag, handing the sunscreen over to you. “Help me put it on then.” He takes off his white t-shirt, shaking his head at how you’re almost drooling and waving the bottle in front of your eyes to remind you of the task at hand. You take your time to pour the sunscreen, rubbing your hands over his body slowly, touch lingering as he hums in reply. “Do you understand how its pure torture for me?” you ask him, hands on his chest while he laughs. “I do, it’s the only way to make you behave and train your patience.” You slap the sunscreen onto him harder, almost sulking. “We can use the sunscreen as lube too maybe.” You comment as he blink “It might be dangerous, we can try it after I have researched about it.”

“I know you like being in control, but I have never realised just how much you like it.” One of your hand is moving lower, reaching the top of his swimming trunks. “Fuck me now, I can’t wait anymore!” you say to him pleadingly, knowing he’s trying to find words to scold you again and using that opportunity to glaze a finger against his member. “No. You’re definitely not getting that now.” He says sternly as he grabs your finger, tone of authority making you remember that he is a CEO of one of the most influential companies in the world.

“Why? I’m listening to you now! I-” you gasp when he places his hand on your covered breast, squeezing and fondling with the mounds as you struggle to move away, only making his touch rougher. He turns up the vibrator to the highest setting, watching you writhe and moan loudly, back arched as he pushes himself deeper into you. “You look beautiful like this, helpless and aroused.” He whispers, holding you close while his hands continue to move, watching you fall apart so easily with satisfaction. “N-no! I want your d-” every time you try to protest he pinches your nipples, smiling cutely at the glare you send him. You really hate him, you think as you look back at him, knowing you will cum at this rate.

_I should just go along, maybe he will do more if I give in._

He raises an eyebrow as you stop struggling, leaning your head on his shoulder and moaning right into his ear, feeling his member twitch in response with a grin. “Fine, I will be a good girl and cum from these.” You tell him while he nods, happy with your answer. He picks up the fishing rod again as you roll your eyes, trying to be as quiet as you can even when he thrusts in and out shallowly, biting and licking his neck to muffle your sounds instead.

Everytime he catches a fish you place your feet on the ground, waiting till he have pulled it up and placed it on the bucket before sitting back on his lap again. One of his hand is still massaging your breast absentmindedly, and you call his name loudly as you release from the constant teasing that have built up the tension, feeling relaxed and sighing in relief.

“I didn’t say I was done though? What are you so relieved about.” He chuckles, readjusting your position as you groan in dismay. “Just when will you put your cock in me?!” you bite your lip when he sends you a stern gaze, shrugging. “It’s nice to see you like this. Maybe after we have enough for dinner?” you sigh in defeat “Junmyeon! We already have enough for dinner! You are just doing this to watch me suffer.” Junmyeon sings happily “Yup~ You are the one who are constantly teasing me, it’s time for a change.” He giggles, eyes crinkling and you soften, unable to stay mad at him. “I guess it’s alright…I can’t be jumping you at every opportunity. It would be bad at work.” You gave in begrudgingly as he flashes a charming smile at you.

“That’s the main reason why I’m doing this. You understand it now.” he pats your head, going back to fishing while you move against him, satisfied that he’s not stopping you now. When he finally declares the end to the fishing and places the fishing rod down, you were more than eager to let him do whatever he pleases, pushing against him as he moves, groaning into your ear as he immerses himself in the feeling of you.

You kiss him, thrusting your tongue in and holding his head steady, smiling into the kiss as his breathing gets heavier. “It’s about time you cum~” you sing to him, grinning as he pulls out at the last minute and releases, dirtying the deck in the process. “Look what you have done, you’re so dirty.” You joke to him as he hurries to wipe it clean, staring at you with his mouth wipe open as you jump into the water to clean yourself instead.

“I’m ready for dinner now, what about you?” you climb back up after a few moments, shimmying back into the bottoms and accepting the towel he drapes over you.

“It’s pretty romantic, eating with the moon and stars shining above.” He’s back to his cheesy romantic self again, lighting up the candles as he turns on the stove while you set up the plates. “Maybe we can go skinny dipping later, to digest our food better.” He almost throws the fish into the stove at your words, before he composes himself. “Maybe. We shall see later.”


	8. Cinema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror movies are the worst to you. Why would you pay to get scared? But this movie date might change your mind about it, just as Junmyeon have promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon's slowly being more cheeky and bold, we support and love character growth here! Go get them you sexy vampire!
> 
> Also I miss Junmyeon :(

"Why a horror movie?" Junmyeon asks as he looks at the poster, frowning at the silhouette shown on it. "They say you have to face your fears to get over them! So I figured I should try it out." you reply, hugging the bucket of popcorn to your chest and popping a few into your mouth.

"Technically I’m an undead too, and you’re doing well enough with me." He tilts his head as you laugh, feeding him some popcorn while glancing at his confused expression. "It’s not the same! You don't float around or appear out of nowhere suddenly." you shiver at the thought, rubbing your arms as he nods, holding your hand.

"I wouldn't say I’m scared of them. I find them troublesome to deal with." he murmurs as the two of you show your tickets to the staff, settling down at the couple seat right at the end. "Really? So you have dealt with them before." he nods in reply "Since vampires are mostly considered myths, sometimes what we do are thought to be a ghost's doing." you shake your head and sigh

"So they're upset getting blamed for things they never do. I would feel the same way too!"

He nods gravely "I was a priest at one point in time, and the amount of ghosts and demons I had to exorcise was never ending." he grimaces. "It makes the job easier since they jump to attack the moment they see me, but it was tiring." he rubs his temple, just the thought of it giving him headaches. Your mind was not on the exorcising however. "You were a priest? Now that's something unexpected for a vampire!" your eyes shine at the thought of him in the priest outfit, licking your lips as he sends you a look, knowing what you’re thinking.

"We had to change occupations as we move, just to be sure we won't meet old acquaintances. Plus, it was the most unexpected job for a vampire so I did it. Never again." he vows to himself while you pout in disappointment "It would be hot to have a priest fuck me in the church." you mutter to yourself, stuffing your face with popcorn before he can reply.

The lights dim and the two of you focus on the screen, your grip on the popcorn bucket tightening instinctively. He looks down at your short skirt before draping his jacket onto your lap, holding your hand to assure you. The two of you were quiet, attention fully on the movie that unfolds before you, getting tense as the music plays on your nerves.

The ghost is about to appear, and you're not sure you want to see it, but the fear is making it hard to look away and cross your arms to hug yourself instead. Junmyeon senses your distress, having an idea how to calm you down. You jump and almost screamed when you felt a hand on your thigh, a few pieces of popcorn landing onto the ground. Setting the bucket down on the floor, you turn to glare at Junmyeon, about to scold him when his fingers run up and down your thigh at a leisure pace.

You bite your lip to stop any sound from escaping, looking around to find the rest of the audience still engrossed in the movie. His hand is hidden underneath the jacket, and the lighting was too dark to make out the small movements he’s doing, making him bolder. You were serious about overcoming your fear though, and try to push his hand away, surprisingly him momentarily as you notice his eyes widening.

He doesn't stop, squeezing your thighs instead. "Pay attention to me." he whispers as he lean towards you, placing your cheek against his. To others it seems like a loving and innocent enough gesture, but his hands are doing more than that. He runs his hand over your thighs, smoothing the hair that’s standing up from both the chill and the movie.

You gripped onto the armrest, mind no longer on the movie but instead on him, biting your lips harder so that no sounds will come out. He toys with the hem of the panties before slipping a finger in slowly, staying still when you glance at him. His expression stays the same, only the small tug of his mouth betraying his cheeky actions.

He continues on, stopping every time you look at him to scold him. At one point he looks back, tilting his head innocently at you. "What's wrong? You seem mad." he couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice, feeling a sense of satisfaction for having the upper hand now. You try to resist the urge to thrust against his fingers, but the longer it goes on the more frustrated you get, and you move your hips slowly and discreetly for some much needed friction.

He fakes interest in the movie whenever you glance at him, wanting him to do more. Instead he moves in time with the movie, making you let out barely audible moans that is covered by the screams onscreen. "Look, we're watching the movie closely." he says to you triumphantly, while you hit his chest in response.

Another moan is threatening to escape your lips when he leans down and presses his lips against yours, muffling your protests until you’re holding onto his shoulder for support, leaning back against the chair and spreading your legs for him automatically. He smirks down at your legs before meeting your eyes, the mischievous spark making your breath catch in your throat.

"We can't do it here, there’s too much people. Don't worry, you are still going to cum. I'm making sure you will." he talks to you softly, circling your clit as he does. The promise makes you pout at him and he laughs soundlessly, shoulders shaking as he tries to be quiet.

He’s feeling playful today, making sure to give you pleasure but not enough, pulling back when you feel your stomach tightening. He didn’t give you time to whine however, thrusting and crooking his fingers, making you feel like mush from his actions, mind completely blank. "Junmyeon..." you're getting breathless, letting out small moans and pants that eggs him on, watching him smile at you in that heart fluttering way despite what he’s doing.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he loves to call you cheesy names, and you would have rolled your eyes and scoff if not for the particularly deep thrust, adding another finger at this point. "You're such a tease!" you managed to say instead, huffing at his amused look.

"Oh, I am? That's the first time I have heard that." you curse at yourself, knowing that you’re the one who taught him all the bad things and make him end up like this. He seems to read your thoughts, smile getting wider and pecking your cheek while saying how cute you are. The movie is coming to an end but he makes no move to stop, continuing at his leisurely pace that sends you close to the edge before pulling back, and you wonder when he will stop completely, now incredibly sensitive from it all.

The credits are rolling when he removes his fingers with an audible pop, ignoring the tissue you hand over to him and instead picking up the popcorn bucket, grabbing a handful of it with the stained hand. Your mouth goes dry as his tongue peeks out to lick his fingers, maintaining eye contact with you as he eats the popcorn.

"It's delicious." he says nonchalantly after finishing it all, making a show of licking his fingers clean while you gulp. He raises his eyebrows as you stand up, pulling him out of the theatre as you stomp ahead. You push him against the wall and trap him there with your hands, and his expression changes to one of surprise and anticipation.

"You know, I will choose my sexy vampire over those ghosts no matter what. You didn’t have to do that to get my attention!" You're upset he teased you so much, and he pouts, "Was it too much? Sorry...I got carried away." he seems visibly sad and you soften, cupping his face. "Don't be, I like how cheeky you are! I'm just mad you didn't make me cum. You got to make it up to me!"

He brightens at your words, carrying you up and heading to his car "You bet I will."


End file.
